SMILE
by Cassidy14
Summary: Hora de un song fic de CORNEY! dejen sus review acerca de este fic


**ES HORA DE UN SONGFIC CORNEY**

**GROJBAND NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, Y SI LO FUERA**

**WUAJAJAJA….. EJEM …. COMENCEMOS!**

**(todos aquí tienen 16 años)**

Un día como todos, Laney se encontraba sentada en el escenario mientras los demás organizaban un plan para su próximo concierto, mas sin embargo, ella no prestaba atención ya que se encontraba pensando en su chico lindo.

**POV LANEY**

Como es posible que aún no se de cuenta, llevo casi 3 años con esto, no es posible.

Seria mejor comentarle de una vez, o solo olvidarlo.

**POV FIN**

En fin Corey dio la orden y salieron en busca de su próximo concierto, todo marchaba bien, consiguieron el lugar, ya tenían la letra, pero Corey notaba como su bajista estaba muy desorientada además de muy lejana a ellos.

**POV COREY**

Porque Laney se encuentra tan deprimida y muy lejana a todos pero más a mí, no entiendo, pero después del concierto le preguntare

**POV FIN**

Sin más que perder se dirigieron al concierto, cantaron fenomenal y Laney hizo un esfuerzo para que su actitud no se notara en el concierto.

Al acabar Laney se fue al parque junto con su bajo, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

Sin que Laney lo notara Corey la siguió, hasta llegar a una zona casi deshabitada donde vio que se sento en una banca donde daba sombra y estaba cerca del campo de flores.

**POV COREY**

Que estará haciendo?

*suspira* se ve muy linda cuando su pelo vuela con el aire

Esta bien lo admito amo a Laney desde nuestro beso accidental, he sido muy cercano con ella desde que paso eso, pero estas 2 semanas se ha lejado mucho de mí.

Y me duele verla tan triste y insegura, por eso le tengo una sorpresa que la animara y talvez me vuelva algo más de ella después.

**POV FIN**

**POV LANEY**

Creo que ya puedo pensar con claridad sobre todo lo que he convivido con el, pero no se si sienta lo mismo, y no quiero que me odie, talvez sea hora de olvidar

**POV FIN**

Laney saco su bajo y comenzó a tocar una melodía de rock n roll

You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go, and you go, you go with it  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll 

La melodía comenzó a sonar un poco mas rápida cada vez

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile 

Se levanto de su lugar cantando mas fuerte cada vez, pero no vio que alguien se acercaba a ella

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
You're name was on me  
And my name was on you  
I would do all over again

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile(x2) 

Cerro los ojos pensando en todo lo que habían pasado ella y Corey, lo bueno, lo malo y hasta el beso

You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control (x2) 

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile(x3)

Al acabar mostro una hermosa sonrisa y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Corey enfrente de ella, que la miraba como ella siempre quiso, vio como el se acerco a ella hasta conectar sus labios en un hermoso beso.

Al finalizar con una sonrisa Laney comento

The reason why I smile


End file.
